Clubs Deuce
Clubs Deuce is a member of the notorious Midnight Crew. Biography A short and stout Midnight Crew member, wearing a similar looking jacket as well as a hat. Like the other members, Clubs is perpetually covered in shadow, and he is quite similar to Ace Dick seeing as when he aggresses Ace Dick he bludgeons him in the snout to establish similarity. If this just has to do with looks or not is impossible to tell at the moment. Clubs is the shortest member, nearly half the Height of the more normal sized members like Spades Slick and Diamonds Droog. He appears to only have three fingers, and in comparison to the rest of the characters in Homestuck, this makes him the oddball out as four seems to be the more acceptable number of digits. In the Intermission it is noted that he has a similar looking barcode on his Arm that the Future Nomads and Jack Noir have. Club's expertise is being the demolitions expert, and his inventory is cluttered with explosives alongside with the various clubbing type weapons. Personality Clubs has the personality of a small child, holding no soul-blackening rage toward The Felt or anything else for that matter, and obeys commands without a lot of sarcasm. Nothing seems to faze Clubs, and this trait of his makes him the best at being the demolition expert, as he carries high amounts of high yield explosives with no qualms or attitude problems. If given a more open command, Clubs's responses to what he can do are of the innocent nature, making sure to at least fulfill the task given but not necessarily what was actually wanted, such as torturing Doze by tapping his knee and swapping hats with him. Well, it would be torture if Doze particularly liked his hat or hated getting his knee tapped. Let's just say that if left up to interpretation, Clubs responds with his idea of what the command intends rather than consider the intent of the person who is giving him the command. Typically he is completely off the mark and takes stupid tasks very seriously while the more serious tasks he tends to disregard as important, but still does them anyway... Kinda. He gets sidetracked a lot. Generally, his response toward objects is to regard them with kindness and love, one you would think would be better suited for a guy who was named Hearts Boxcars. Inventory Clubs wields the Crook of Felony, along with an assortment of other clubs. He is also the Midnight Crew's demolitions expert, and carries a number of bombs on his person. Like the other Crew members, Clubs has five weapon slots and only one inventory slot, which also holds a deck of cards. All of his cards suffer from That Stupid Glitch in Problem Sleuth, and he has a hard time remembering what card does what due to his terrible memory. Weird puzzle shit can be really frustrating sometimes. He can even talk into two of the cards (The 10 and the 4, of course), to make a radio device to communicate to other members. The other members can do this as well, but they actually use the radio aspect while Deuce talks into a couple of cards and it works anyway. Abilities The only real ability Clubs seems to carry with him is the ability to balance C4 on his head. How one manages to keep a single card on their head while moving about an entirely green mansion seems like an impressive feat. Note Clubs seems to be the only one actively aware that his inventory is affected by the glitch from Problem Sleuth. The other characters disregard the bug as nonsense it or are still baffled that you're giving them commands for items they clearly don't have, nor ever will. While performing Hive Ragtime: FILL'EM WITH MIDNIGHT, Clubs Deuce can turn out a devastating oboe performance. He keeps two Licorice Gummy Bears in his Backup Hat. Category:Characters Category:Fan-Requested Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Problem Sleuth Characters Category:Problem Sleuth Protagonists/Allies Category:Problem Sleuth Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies